5 Total Drama Action
by 123jm1
Summary: 5. Season 2 of my Total Drama Island season 3, 12 campers coming back, fighting for 1,000,000 dollars, who would be the lucky to win them? Find out on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION
1. Chapter 1 Not so happy wecome

**Hey there, you must read the story called Total Drama Island season 3 to understand this, so read that one before this.**

Nate: hey welcome back for another drama season! 12 of the 16 contestants are coming back for the change on winning 1,00, 000 dollars!, they will be competing in different series of challenges, Stay tune for more of TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!!

---theme song:

_Nate exits the lameousine, then camera goes next to the trailers and it shows Lisa entering it and Kyle entering after her, but both run out because inside its Mike and Ana making out, then camera goes, then it shows Lenny doing an experiment, and Ryan and Darla walk by, Ryan jumping and Darla stalking Lenny, Lenny stares at Darla and accidently drops something in his experiment and it explodes, Rachel laughs at him and Dylan arrives and scream at her, both fight and Rachel pushes Dylan so he runs after her, it shows Peter putting his feet and Rachel trips and crashes with Kelly, Kelly falls and cries and Jennifer helps her up and cams her, camera goes into the exclusive room and it shows Hannah chilling, Alex looking at a mirror and Love and Danny sitting on a couch, Love sneezes and Danny moves slowly from her, the camera goes to the gilded Nate ceremony and everyone is sitting and Nate, Cameron and Dove standing on the stage_

_--_-end of theme song---

Nate: Welcome back, our actors just arrive!

----everyone comes from a bus----

Nate: hey all! Missed me?

---cricket sound---

Nate: oh whatever, lets move so ill show you guys around!

----

Nate: there are 2 trailers, one for boys and 1 for girls, 1 dining tent and a makeup trailer for confessions!

----confessionals----

Peter: this place is way better than that horrible island!

Darla: oh my god! Nate stopped doing his weird eye movement!

----ends---

Nate: oh yeah and I forgot to tell you something, this are Dove and Cameron, my last seasons winners, they will be co-hosts!

Mike: and what about Kaylee?

Nate: I don't know, we couldn't contact her… anyways lets go to our first challenge!

---they arrive to a set of a house----

Nate: Welcome to…

Dove: Haunted mansion!!

Nate: umm yeah…. Anyways, there will be several rooms, all of you will kind of work together and you will try to survive on each room, the person who gets to last room will win a nice reward!

Mike: cool, what is it?

Nate: you will….

Dove: You will find out later!

--Nate gives her an angry look---

Nate: anyway, go in the house actors!

----they 12 people enters the house and gets to a room with 12 doors---

Kelly: what are we suppose to do?

Nate: (buzz) each of you choose a door, you will walk the hallway and if you don't get to another bug room with the rest it means you are out! Ok GOOO

----they enter the doors and all arrive to a big room except for Ryan----

---confessionals----

Ryan: first challenge and I'm already out?

---ends----

Nate: (buzz) ok campers, you see a door at the end of the room, well go in it! Oh by the way last one will be out!

---they all run pushing them, and everyone enters the door and when Jennifer is about to enter it closes---

Dove: (buzz) Jenni sorry you are out!

---the rest arrives to a big hall with a door at the end----

Lisa: what are we suppose to do?

Lenny: I think we should go in the door!

---the 10 actors left walk the hall, Darla is behind everyone and suddenly the floor opens and Darla falls---

---Then the floors opens where Dylan was standing and it falls, Lisa screams and jumps back and the floors opens and Lisa and Lenny fall, but Lenny hangs, but Rachel secretly stands on his hands so Lenny falls---

---confessional----

Rachel: oops, my bad haha :)

----ends----

---Outside

Cameron: oh my god! Nate are they going to be ok?

Nate: yes dude, chill down, been with Tori a lot affected you!

Cameron: :S

---Inside the house

----the rest runs to the door and arrive to a big room---

Peter: oh I can't believe I made it!

---suddenly a weird liquid descends from the wall---

Rachel: ugh, now what?

Kyle: I don't know but run guys!

Mike: watch out with the rocks on the floor!

---suddenly Kelly and Peter trip---

Peter: ouch!

Kelly: ouch my hands! –she starts crying—

---the rest exits trough the door, and the weird liquid covers Peter and Kelly---

---

---the 5 left arrive to a room---

Ana: ugh this door is locked!

---Mike is looking around the room----

---Dylan is standing next to a wall---

Kyle: oh a couch, im so tired!

---he sits—

Rachel: me too!

---she sits---

---Suddenly the floors gets abducted and Mike who is at the middle of the room flies away---

----Ana hangs from the door handle, Kyle and Rachel from the couch and Dylan from a pole next to the wall---

Dylan: ahhh whats going on?

Ana: I don't know but I cant hang no more!

---she lets go and she flies away---

Ana: wooohooo!!!

---suddenly the abduction stops and the 3 left hit the floor----

Rachel. Ouch!

Kyle: what the heck was that?

---suddenly the door opens---

Dylan: look it open!

---they run to it, Rachel and Dylan go in and when Kyle is about to go in it closes---

Dylan: god! He got trapped!

Rachel: I don't care cause we are out!

---Nate, Cameron and Dove arrive----

Nate: looks like we got…

Dove: WINNERS!!!

---Nate gives her an angry look---

Nate: anyway since both of you won, There is a new reward, which is…

Dove: you guys will choose the teams!!

Nate: ugh Dove, stop saying my lines!!!

Dove: ugh whatever!

---confessionals----

Rachel: what a dumb reward, cause everyone in here sucks, and is a freak, the only good thing is that I wont be on Dylan's team :)

---ends----

Nate: who would Dylan pick? Who would Rachel pick? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!

handle

Screaming gapers, killer grips


	2. Chapter 2 Try to survive

Nate: Last time on Total Drama Action, we welcome the actors and we had a haunted house challenge, some people got trap and some other got out –shows Dylan and Rachel- so those one will be picking the team, Stay tune for more action on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!

----theme song plays-----

Nate: Welcome back, here we got the two team captains who will be making the teams, so lets start, I guess ladies first…

Dylan: but there aren't ladies around!

Rachel: SHUT UP!, umm ill pick… Jennifer!

Dylan: Kyle, my bro, the winner!

Rachel: umm Ryan !

Dylan: Darla!

Rachel : Mike

Dylan: Ana.

Mike: aww crap, Ana!!

Rachel: Kelly!

Dylan: Lisa!

-----Peter and Lenny are missing-----

----confessionals----

Rachel: ugh the two people I can't stand are missing, I guess Peter will be someone easy to get voted off, but can I pick the rock under them?

----ends-----

Rachel: ugh.. Peter.

Dylan: so that means Lenny come here dude

Nate: Rachel team will be called the Screaming Gaffers and Dylan´s team will be called the killer grips!

**Gaffers: Rachel, Jennifer, Ryan, Mike, Kelly, Peter.**

**Grips: Dylan, Kyle, Darla, Ana, Lisa, Lenny.**

Nate: ok guys, lets move on to our next challenge!

Ana: hey Lisa I see you got a new mp3

Lisa: yeah, after last challenge I ran to buy this one :)

Rachel: hey Peter, don't try to pay someone this time.

Peter: im not, It didn't work out last season…. I mean SHUT UP!

---they arrive to a made volcano set----

Nate: today's challenge theme is natural disasters!! There will be several disasters, and the last person to survive it will…

Dove: Cause its team the win

--Nate gives her an angry look—

Cameron: Dove let Nate talk!

Nate: thanks you Cameron, anyway you better be ready cause this volcano is about to make BOOM!

---Nate, Cameron and Dove run and get on a safe room and watch the actors---

Kyle: wait what does BOOM is supposed to mean!

---Suddenly the volcano explodes and lava starts coming down----

Everyone: ahhh

---

Cameron: dude, they can die with the lava!

Nate: chill its only orange juice, but they don't know that haha. Seriously man being to much with Tori affected you.

----

Dylan: come on guys, get on the top of the trees!

---everyone climbs some trees, and when Darla is arriving to the tree, the floor brakes and she falls into the lava and it takes her out of the set---

Ana: wow that looks so fun!!

---she is about to jump into the lava, but Mike shouts at her----

Mike: wait Ana don't do it!

Ana: hey Mike! Awww

---Ana climbs the tree again---

Rachel: Mike stop helping them!

Mike: oops sorry.

Kelly: umm guys I think the lava is coming.

Jennifer: come on, to the top of that rock!

---they all start climbing the rock and Ryan slips and falls in the lava and it takes him out of the set----

Peter: wow and he calls himself athletic…

---Nate arrive and he pushes a button and the lava disappears—

Nate: ok survivors, you may now pass to the other side of the set

---they arrive to a beach----

Lisa: this is nice!

Dove: not for so long

--she pushes the button Nate is holding, and Nate gives her an angry look, suddenly a hurricane starts----

----Gaffers

Mike: watch out Ana!

Jennifer: Mike keep an eye on us!!

Peter: we got to hide somewhere!!

Rachel: look behind that beach bar!

--they run and hide behind the bar---

----Grips

Lenny: come on lets hide behind that house!

---everyone runs except Lisa because she is listening to her mp3, so she doesn't hears them---

Kyle: LISA COME ON! LISA

---suddenly a wave hits Lisa and takes her out of the set---

Dylan: oh crap!

Ana: wow that looks fun

----suddenly a wave hits the house and it makes Kyle slips and the water takes him out of the set---

Ana: I want to be drag too!

Dylan: NOO stay here!

----confessionals----

Ana: ok, remember when I said I wanted danger, well they made my dream come true!!!

---ends----

-----Gaffers

Kelly: when is this going to end (she says while crying)

---suddenly a wave hits the bar and it hits Kelly----

Kelly: NOOO AHHHH –she cries-

---the wave takes her out of the way---

----Nate arrives and presses the button and the hurricane stops---

Cameron: ok come on guys, let's move to the next location!

----they arrive to a ranch house with two shelters----

Nate: Ill guess you'll see 2 shelters each for a team.

Lenny: shelters for what?

---Nate presses button and a tornado arrives----

Jennifer: ahh run!!

---both teams enter their shelters except Ana---

Dylan: come on Ana run!

----when Ana is about to enter the shelter the tornado pulls her and she flies---

---Mike is watching from a window of the shelter---

Mike: Ana!!!

---he runs to the door and opens it---

Rachel: Mike noooo

---suddenly Mike gets pull by the tornado and because the door is open Peter and Jennifer get pull too----

---the tornado exits the set with the actors---

Nate: ok survivors lets move to the next

---they arrive to an elegant room---

Nate: ok so its 1 gaffer against 2 grips, interesting

---he pushes the button and an earthquake starts----

Dylan: oh crap!

---suddenly the floor breaks and Lenny falls in a hole---

Rachel: give up Dylan!

Dylan: never!

---suddenly a painting is about to fall on Dylan but he dodges it----

Rachel: ugh why it didn't hit you!

---suddenly a candelabra falls on Rachel and traps her-----

Nate: looks like….

Dove: The Killer Grips won!

---Nate gives her an angry look---

----Gilded Nate ceremony

Nate: hello Gaffers, you all cast your votes, the person who doesn't receives a gilded Nate will have to walk the rug of shame and catch the lameousine. First gilded goes to:

Dove: Rachel!

Nate: umm Cameron!

---Cameron jumps and covers Dove mouth---

Nate: thank you, anyway then:

Ryan

Jennifer

Peter

Nate: Final gilded Nate goes to:

---Mike and Kelly are sitting----

….

…

….

-plays dramatic music-

…

Kelly!

Kelly: wooho!!

Mike: what?, but I thought you guys liked me!

Jennifer: sorry Mike, but you screw up in the tornado!

Nate: time to leave dude!

----Mike walks the rug of shame----

---confessionals----

Ana: aww Mike :( Im sorry, you kind of stood up for me, but I love danger :) haha I'll miss you!

----ends----


	3. Chapter 3 Treasure hunt

Nate: Last time on Total Drama Action!, both captains made the teams, Rachel is the screaming gaffers and Dylan is the Killer Grips, the first team challenge was a natural disaster surviving. There were some hits –shows Lisa, Ryan and Lenny—and my buddy Mike overprotected Ana which was on the other team, bad move, anyway that cause the Gaffers the lose and it was bye bye to Mike. Who would be going home tonight? Find out now on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!

---theme song plays----

----Exclusive room

Hannah: hey Mike!

Mike: umm hi all, ugh I can't believe I was the first voted off :(

Hannah: aww its alright, this place is way better than that old film lot

Mike: umm no its not

---Love sneezes---

Mike: ugh…

----Film Slot

Nate: Wake up actors, you got 30 minutes to eat breakfast then we'll go to the challenge.

----they arrive to 2 ships----

Nate: hello actors! Today's challenge will be a pirate theme challenge…

Dove: you guys will have to try to get to our opponent team ship and steal the big treasure!

--Nate gives her an angry look----

Dove: you guys can wear this awesome pirate costumes too!

Rachel: what? Do we really have to?

Nate: umm, no… wait never mind you guys will look funny on them! Hahaha

----Gaffers ship

Jennifer: ok, we got to find a way to steal it, but also defend us.

Peter: Ill stay here, as long as I don't do anything

Rachel: :/

---Grips

Dylan: guys, lets do this!

Ana: umm what is this?

---Ana suddenly explodes a canon and hits the Gaffers ship----

---Gaffers

Jennifer: oh that is it!

----the Gaffers run and jump to the Grips ship---

---Kelly crashes with the ship---

Kelly: aww –she cries---

Rachel: crap Kelly!, come on guys attack!

Kyle: guys defend!!

---Rachel sword fights with Dylan---

----Jennifer chases Darla and Ana----

---Ryan swordfights with Kyle---

---Kelly chases Lisa----

Rachel: tell us where the treasure is!

Dylan: never!!

Rachel: oh then take it the bad way, GUYS NOW!

---suddenly Ryan and Kelly pull a rope and a trap gets Ana, Lisa and Kyle---

Kyle: nice :)

Dylan: oh crap!

Rachel: tell us now where it is!

Darla: never!

Jennifer: guys get them!!

----Rachel and Jennifer tie Dylan---

----Ryan and Kelly chase Darla---

---while Darla is running she accidently makes canons explode and hit the Gaffers ship and Peter flies into the water----

-----Darla gets trap-----

Rachel: make him walk the death walk!

----The Gaffers force Dylan to walk the death walk and at the bottom is the water with sharks---

Lisa: where did the shark came from?

Rachel: I don't know, but Dylan are you telling us where the chest is?

Dylan: -gulps- its in…

Lenny: I got the Gaffers treasure chest!

Rachel: wait what?

Nate: Looks like the Killer Grips are the winners!

Darla: Lenny, how you did it?

Lenny: when our opponents came to attack our ship, I smartly sneak out of the mess and went towards the opponent ship, when my fellow Darla activate the canons it make Peter fly into the water so there it was, the marvelous chest!

Grips: YAY!!

Rachel. Ugh.. Peter!!!

Peter: It wasn't my fault that the canon made my fly to the water!

-----confessionals----

Darla: wow, now I don't regret on picking Lenny :)

Kelly: remember when I crash with the ship, well It still hurt- says while crying-

----ends-----

----Gilded Nate ceremony

Nate: I got 5 gaffers, but only 4 gilded Nate trophies, you know the drill, gilded Nates for:

Ryan

Kelly

Jennifer

Nate: The final gilded Nate goes to:

----Peter and Rachel are sitting----

…

,…

.plays dramatic music.

…

…

Dove: RACHEL!

Nate: ugh Dove, anyway Peter time for you to leave!

Peter: what? Ugh… whatever…

----Peter gets in the lameousine---

Nate: oh you know what someone else is going home!

Ryan: oh, who?

Nate: Guys, its time!

----suddenly two interns arrive and grab Dove----

Dove: wait, what? What's going on? AHHH STOP!!

---Dove gets thrown into the lameousine---

Cameron: wow, what was that for?

Nate: she keep stealing my lines!

-----confessionals-----

Rachel: I was kind of nervous, because maybe Peter did paid my team to not voting him off…. NOT!! Bye Peter ! haha

----ends----


	4. Chapter 4 Time to be superheroes

Nate: Last time on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION, we had a pirate treasure hunt challenge, the gaffers were owning until Lenny came out with the treasure so the Grips won, and lazy Peter got send home, Who would be going home tonight? Find out next on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!

---theme song plays----

---Boys trailer

Kyle. So Ryan, how does it feels to have only ladies around in the team :)

Ryan: umm nice… I guess….

---Girls trailer

Jennifer: move!

Rachel: no you move!!

Ana: ugh girls shut up!

Rachel: no, you shut up!, why cant you be like Lisa or Darla.

---Lisa is hearing her mp3 and Darla is looking at Kelly sleeping—

Nate: (buzz) Actors get ready for today's challenge!

----they arrive to two towers---

Nate: today's challenge is a super hero challenge! Each team must pick a superhero and he will be helping the rest of the team, but before we start someone is coming! Since the gaffers are down by two its Alex coming to help them!

Rachel: oh, because he's going to be so much help!

Jennifer: shut up! Its better than nothing!

Darla: see you are bossy…

Jennifer: SHUT UP DARLA, STOP STALKING US AND GO TO YOUR TEAM!

---everyone does a scare face---

Nate: anyway time to pick your superhero!

---Gaffers

Kelly: I think Ryan should be ours, since hes the only boy in the team!

Alex: -cough, couch-

Kelly. Oh sorry I forgot about you!

Rachel: I think Ryan should do it!

---Grips

Darla: Lenny should do it!

---cricket sound---

Kyle: no, my bro Dylan should do it!

All: ok!

Nate: ok guys everyone who is not a superhero go to the third floor of the towers.

----Gaffers Tower

Alex: so… what are we suppose to do?

---suddenly the second floor explodes and the floor goes diagonally and the gaffers slide to the end of the tower, but they hang from it----

----Grips Tower

Lenny: did anyone hear that noise?

Lisa: (taking off her headphones- what noise?

----suddenly two poles hit the tower, one on the second floor and 1 at the middle of the third floor----

Kyle: get in the floor!

----everyone dodges the pole except Ana, and she flies out of the tower and lands on a net---

-----and then everyone slides to the end of the building and hangs there---

Ryan and Dylan: oh crap!

Nate: come on heroes go save your teams!!

---Ryan sees another platform, he climbs it and finds a rope---

---Dylan does the same---

---Both use the rope to get to the tower and help them, Ryan crashes the bulding---

Jennifer: ahh Ryan come on!

---Dylan swings and grabs Darla and drops her in the ground---

---Ryan swings and crashes again---

Kelly: -crying- ah him going to fall.

---suddenly Kelly lets go and falls, but Ryan catches her and drops her in the ground----

-----Dylan swings and grabs Lenny and drops him in the ground-----

----Ryan swings and grabs Jennifer and drops her in the ground----

---Dylan swings to grab Lisa, but the rope breaks and he falls in the floor----

Dylan: ouch!!

Lenny: come on catch them with this net!

---Ryan swings and grabs Alex----

Rachel: HURRY UP RYAN!!!

---confessionals---

Jennifer: see im not the only one bossy! Right?... right?....

----ends----

Dylan: jump Kyle!

--Kyle jumps, but Dylan doesn't catches him with the net and Kyle hits the floor badly---

Dylan: oops sorry dude!

----Rachel lets go and falls-----

Ryan: crap!

Alex: its ok, it was only Rachel :)

Nate: end of the challenge! Looks like the gaffers only let Rachel fall, and the grips let Ana and Kyle fall, so the Screaming Gaffers win!!

Rachel: yeah, finally!!!

Nate: Killer Grips ill see you at the ceremony!

----Gilded Nate ceremony----

Nate: you guys know the drill, Gilded Nates too:

Kyle

Lisa

Lenny

Darla

Nate: Final Gilded Nate of the evening goes to:

---Dylan and Ana are sitting----

…

…

.---plays dramatic music---

…

…

Ana!

Ana: yay!!

Dylan: what?

Nate: Bro, time to walk the rug of shame!

Dylan: -beep. You all, losers!!

---Dylan walks the rug of shame----

---confessionals----

Darla: who I voted for?.... Dylan

Kyle: as long as it hurts, my bro Dylan, he blew the challenge!

Lenny: Darla, she creeps me out!

Ana: Dylan.. please say hello to Mike :) bye dude!

----ends-----


	5. Chapter 5 The crazy west

Nate: Last time on Total Drama Action, we had a superheroes challenge, Ryan played for the Gaffers and Dylan for the Grips, there were some hits –shows Ryan crashing and Dylan falling to the floor and Ana getting hit by the pole- at the end Ryan cause its team the win by only letting Rachel fall and the Gaffers voted off Dylan fro not winning, who would be the next boarding the lameousine, population 3 Find out next on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!

---theme song plays----

Nate: Actors eat your breakfast and get ready for today´s challenge!

Dining Hall----

Lenny: didn't we did bad voting off our captain?

Ana: I think its ok! He did horrible!, what you think Lisa.

---Lisa is hearing her mp3---

Ana: LISA!!!

Lisa: oh sorry. (takes her headphones off)

Cameron: guys, Nate is waiting you all outside.

---Outside----

---they see two bulls---

Nate: First part of the challenge is to get on the machine bulls, you will be passing one by one against someone from the other team, the person who remains the longest will win his or her team 1 point. Ok first is Ryan and Kyle!

---Ryan and Kyle ride the bull---

Cameron: dude, can you make it go faster?

Nate: you are evil, and yes I can!

–Nate makes it go faster and Kyle falls—

Ryan: yay!

Nate: 1 for the gaffers!, Kelly and Lisa you are next

---The bull starts and Kelly falls---

Lisa: yes!

Kelly: -cries a lot-

Nate: 1 gaffers, 1 grips, next is Rachel and Darla!

----the bull starts and because Darla is looking somewhere else so she falls---

Nate: 2 for the gaffers, 1 grips, Jennifer and Ana you girls are next!

-----Jennifer is holding really tight and Ana is screaming happily, suddenly Jennifer falls----

---confessionals----

Jennifer: I was so weak!!

----ends----

Nate: 2 gaffers, 2 grips, Alex and Lenny your turn! The person who wins will cause the first win to the team, but there is not pressure…. Well there is!

Both: -gulp-

Lenny: good luck, my fellow contestant!

Alex: umm, thanks you…

----the bull starts and both are holding strongly---

Kyle: noo crap! We are so death!

Darla: I think Lenny can do it!

---the movement makes Alex hair messy---

Alex: my hair!

---he uses his hand to fix it so he falls----

Nate: The grips won the first part of the challenge! Now lets go to the second one!

---confessionals---

Rachel: we can't lose again!, we already won once, lets keep it that way!!

---ends----

Nate: the second part is a water gun shoot contest, each partner will stand in front of the other one, when I say shoot, you will spray your opponent with your water gun, the person who splashes first will win 1 point, now Grips since you guys won last challenge you will get to pick your opponent!

Ana: I pick Kelly!

Darla: Jennifer!!

Lisa: umm Rachel…

Kyle: Alex!

Lenny: Ryan

Nate: Darla and Jennifer you girls are up first!

Darla: bring it on!

Jennifer: :/

Nate: ok girls ready?

Both: ready!

Nate: splash

---both shoot, but Darla splashes Jennifer first---

Nate: 1 point for the grips, Alex and Kyle ready?

Both: ready!

Alex: wait how do you shoot this thing….

Nate: SPLASH!

----Kyle splashes Alex---

Alex: ahh My hair!!

Kyle: hahaha

Nate: 2 for the grips! Rachel and Lisa ready?

Both: yeah!

Nate: splash

---Rachel splashes Lisa first---

Lisa: ahhh you spray my mp3!!!

Rachel: well its not my fault you bring it to a water challenge!

Lisa: well this isn't my fault neither!

----Lisa sprays Rachel, then Rachel sprays Lisa and Lisa chases her----

Kyle: I think you look pretty hot wet Lisa!

Nate: umm ok, anyway 2 for the grips 1 for the gaffers, Ana and Kelly ready?

Both: yeah!

-----suddenly Ana sprays Kelly----

Kelly: what? –she cries---

Nate: Ana you sprayed before I said go, so point for the Gaffers! Ryan and Lenny ready?

Both: ready!

Nate: SPLASH!

----Ryan splashes Lenny---

Nate: The gaffers won! Grips ill see you guys at the ceremony!

----confessionals----

Kyle: 3 people made us lose today, Lenny, Ana and Lisa, I love Lisa, Lenny kind of won the first challenge so….

----ends----

----Gilded Nate ceremony

Nate: I got 5 killer grips sitting here, but only 4 gilded Nate, Gilded nates for:

Darla

Kyle

Nate: the 3 of you cause your team the lose, next gilded goes to:

---Lisa, Ana and Lenny are sitting---

Nate: Lisa! Final gilded goes to:

…

…

-plays dramatic music-

…

…

Nate: Lenny!

Ana: wait what?

Nate: sorry Ana time to walk the rug of shame and catch the lameousine!

Ana: aww, oh wait by saying lameousine you mean a limousine?

Nate: umm yeah…

Ana: yay!!! Oh my god look at all this wohoo!

---the lameousine leaves---


	6. Chapter 6 TDA Aftermath 1

Hannah: hi guys, Im Hannah!, since Danny can't talk in public and Love cant talk that well because shes sick, Im the host of Total Drama Action Aftermath, we will be talking to the voted off contestants, see some never seen before scenes and some extra materials, so stay tune for TOTAL DRAMA ACTION Aftermath…

---theme song plays----

Hannah: Welcome back to total drama action aftermath, first we will ask a question to the big losers!, so Danny who you think should win?

Danny: ….

--he runs out of the stage—

Hannah: um ok… Love who you think should win?

Love: I think the person that should win is –sneezes-

Hannah: who?

Love: I think the person that should win is –sneezes-

Hannah: what?

Love: I think the person that should win is –sneezes-

Hannah: just say the name!!!

Love: Jennifer!

Hannah: Jennifer? Ugh it was better if you didn't talk, anyways here we got our first contestant its….. its…

---she reads a paper---

Hannah: oh yeah Mike!

---Mike arrives---

Hannah: hey Mike, how are you?

Mike: Hey Hannah, im fine, just sad to be here!

Hannah: so why are you sad to be here?

Mike: well I lost the 1000 dollars plus I cant see Ana, I don't get it why they vote me off.. I JUST WANTED TO TAKE CARE OF HER, TO MAKE SURE OF HER!!!

Hannah: ok… we will se later about Ana….

Mike: shes here?, where? When?

Hannah: umm ok?.. lets see our next guest… its Peter!

---Peter arrives---

Hannah: before you say anything Peter, we got some never before scene!

----never before scene----

---Shows Peter and Kelly---

Peter: hey Kelly, we are now in the same team, so will you like to make an alliance?

Kelly: umm I don't know…

Peter: will this help you decide?

---Peter takes out money---

Kelly: oh!

----end of never before seen scene----

Hannah: so Peter, do you think that involved on getting you here? Like how you feel on being voted off?

Peter: I don't know, how you feel on not even coming back to season two?

Hannah: ok… I think its time for that's gonna leave a mark!

----that's gonna leave a mark----

---shows clip of Lisa getting hit my the wave---

---shows clip of Ryan crashing into the tower----

---shows clip of Ana getting hit by the pole----

----end of that's gonna leave a mark---

Mike: ANA!!!!

Hannah: chill down dude, you know shes ok… now we got a video message to Mike from Lana!

---Video Message----

Lana: hey Mike, I love you so much! You would be like the best boyfriend ever!!! Im so jealous of Ana, if I see her, I will –beep- kill her!!!

---end of video message----

Mike: ok?

Hannah: haha that was Lana guys!, now looks like its Dylan time!!

---Dylan arrives---

Hannah: so what you think about getting voted off being the team captain?

Dylan: they are stupid!, I was the best one in there, like they choose me to be the hero and then they vote my off, ugh…

Hannah: so who would you like to see getting voted off?

Dylan: right now… that Lenny, he thinks he's so smart, but he fails!!!

Hannah: ok, now for the last guest, its Ana!!

---Ana arrives---

Mike: Ana!! :)

---Ana jumps on Mike and they make out---

Hannah: ok Ana I want to ask you some questions…. Ana?.... Ana?.... ANA!!!

---they stop making out---

Ana: oh sorry :)

Hannah: yeah… so how you feel about being here?

Ana: well I won't win the big price, but now I can be with Mike :), but I loved that place, there was so much danger!, action!, explotions, everything!!!

Mike: Im glad you are out of there, that was so dangerous!

Ana: so you mean you wanted me to get voted off?

Mike: huh? Wait nooo.

Ana: cause that's what you said!. Ugh I can't believe you Mike!

---she stays away from Mike---

Lana: (in the audience) YAY, they fought!, NOW HE'S MINE!!

Ana: SHUT UP!, I don't think so –beep-!

---Ana runs out of the stage----

Mike: Noo Ana wait!!

---Mike runs after Ana---

Lana: Mike, let her go and come to me!!

Danny: WILL YOU SHUT UP! CANT YOU SEE THEY JUST HAD A FIGHT!

Love: wow! You talk!! –sneezes-

---Danny does a scare face and he runs out of the stage---

Hannah: ok… we reached the end of the aftermath, but keep in touch with Nate, for more of Total Drama Action, this has been your host Hannah, bye

---she smiles, and the camera still is on---

Hannah: can I stop smiling? (she says while smiling)

---the camera shuts down---


	7. Chapter 7 Totem search

Nate: Last time on Total Drama Action, we had a west challenge, some people did great! –shows Lisa in the bull and Lenny winning- and some others did pretty crappy –shows Alex getting splashed and Ana splashing before time- at the end the Grips lost and Ana walk the rug of shame. Who would be going home tonight? Find out now on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!

---theme song plays----

Nate: campers meet me outside for the challenge!

---they arrive to a cave----

Nate: today's challenge is an adventure challenge, you will go inside the cave and look for the s totem, here's your map, so you may go!

---both teams leave running---

---Gaffers

Rachel: ok, so we are here, and the totem is here..

Jennifer: this way!!

--they run---

----Grips

Kyle: so which way should we take?

Darla: I say this one!

Lenny: ok lets go

---they run---

---Outside

Cameron: Nate, Im shocked you didn't included random things in the challenge that will make them suffer.

Nate: just watch

---Inside the cave

---Grips

Darla: we are so close of the totem!

---suddenly the floor breaks and they land in another part of the cave-----

Lisa: is everyone ok?

Lenny: yeah I think so!

Darla: oh my god! LOOK!

----suddenly a lot of cobras appear---

Kyle: we got to find a way out!

----Gaffers

--they are running trough the cave---

Rachel: crap! Death end!

---suddenly something falls and gets them trap---

Alex: oh no!

Kelly: AHHH the walls are closing!

----OUTSIDE OF CAVE

Cameron: me and my big mouth!

Nate: told you! Hahaha

---Inside the cave---

---Gaffers

Ryan: look guys there's a hole in the ceiling!

---he jumps and climbs up---

Ryan: Alex help them get up and Ill grab them

---Alex helps Jennifer, Rachel and Kelly up----

Ryan: now jump Alex!

---Alex is jumping, but Ryan can't grab him---

Kelly: ahh hes gonna die!

Rachel: Kelly your not helping

---Alex jumps and Ryan helps him up just in time---

Ryan: phew

----Grips

Lisa: guys they are getting closer!

---Darla touches the wall and a door opens---

Darla: come this way guys!

---they run out and Lenny trips---

Lenny: ahhh go without me!

Kyle: ok

Darla: NOO

---they run back to help him and they get out just in time leaving the cobras behind---

Kyle: look we are so close to the totem

---they run---

Lenny: look there is the totem!

Darla: and there are the gaffers! RUN GUYS

---both team run toward the totem, but suddenly a hole appears ----

----Kelly and Lisa jump to the side of the totem---

----Lenny falls in the hole---

---Rachel, Jennifer, Ryan, Alex, Kyle, Darla jump to the opposite side of the totem---

Kyle: LISA, GRAB THE TOTEM… LISA!!!

Darla: LISA… LISA!!

--Lisa sees them screaming, but she can't listen to them because shes hearing to her mp3—

--she takes it off---

Kyle and Darla: LISA GRAB THE TOTEM!

Lisa: oh, oops

Jennifer: Kelly run to the totem!

----both girls grab the totem at the same time and fight for it, but Lisa pulls it and makes Kelly fall in her back---

Kyle and Darla: YAY, we won!!

----Kelly starts crying because she got hurt, so Lisa runs next to her---

Lisa: oh god, are you alright?

--suddenly Kelly steals the totem from Lisa---

Kelly: Got you!!

---Nate arrives---

Nate: looks like the Gaffers win again!

Lisa: wait what?

Ryan: good job Kelly!

---he high fives her---

Kelly: ouch, I really got hurt!

----confessionals----

Lisa: wow, that girl is evil!!

Kelly: I never knew I could use crying to win!!

Darla: ever since we voted off Dylan, we keep losing!

---ends----

----Gilded Nate ceremony---

Nate: what happened Grips, you keep being here! Anyways Gilded Nate for:

Lenny

Kyle

Nate: Final gilded Nate of the evening goes to:

---Lisa and Darla are sitting---

…

…

-plays dramatic music-

…

Darla!

Nate: sorry Lisa rug of shame awaits!

Lisa: aww :(

Kyle: NOOO, Lisa :(

---they make out down the rug of shame, Lisa enters the lameousine---

Kyle: aww, so who am I going to make out with now?

---he turns and looks at the team---

Cameron: don't look at me!

Darla: neither me, I got Lenny!

---she jumps on Lenny—

Lenny: no she doesn't!

---Lenny runs to the trailers with Darla after him---

--Kyle goes to the trailers too--


	8. Chapter 8 Acting your way out

Nate: Last time on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION, we prepare and adventure challenge for the actors, they had to look for a totem inside the cave, The gaffers fight against closing walls and the Grips found them selves with some cobras haha, anyways both make it out alive and Lisa and Kelly fought for the totem, but Kelly trick Lisa so the Gaffers took the won and Lisa walk the rug of shame. Who would be going home tonight? Find out next on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!

---theme song plays---

Nate: actors wake up and get ready to become really actors!

---Outisde of trailers

Nate: Grips since you are doing terrible…

Kyle: hey!

Nate: dude for real, your down by two, anyway Love is coming to help you guys out!

Love: hey guys –coughs, coughs-

---confessionals---

Love: Im so happy to be here! –she sneezes in the camera- oops. I can clean that :/

---ends---

Nate: today's challenge is about making a set and creating a mini play, you guys will have 5 hours to do it, starting NOW!

---Gaffers

Ryan: I think we should make a comedy!

Rachel: yeah whatever!

Kelly: oh, let me build the set!!

Jennifer: umm no, you are going to ruin anything,!

---Kelly gets mad---

Alex: its ok, just ignore her.

---Grips

Kyle: so guys, what you want to do?

Darla: oh, can we make a horror movie? Please, please!!

Lenny: yeah, I guess that ok my friend.

---Gaffers

Jennifer: ok so we got Kelly, Ryan, me and Rachel as a group of friends and Alex is the cousin who doe random things to them?

Rachel: yes, oh god! Im so going to Hollywood one day!

Ryan: -coughs- not –coughs-

Rachel: what you said?

Ryan: nothing!!

----Grips

Love: so who's going to be a monster?

Darla: oh let it be me please! Look GRRR!!

Kyle: umm ok…

Love: -sneezes on Lenny-

Kyle: Love you'll be a perfect monster!

Love: umm thank you?

Lenny: ok so Darla, Kyle and me will be the survivors and Love the monster, lets build the set!

Kyle: how about a destroyed city?

Darla: yeah, with fire everywhere!

Lenny: ok that sound marvelous, lets get to work!

---Gaffers

Alex: so the will be chilling in a house?

Rachel: yeah, we need house stuff!

Jennifer: ok everyone hurry to get them!!

Nate: guys 10 minutes left!

---both teams hurry to finish their sets---

Cameron: Times up guys!

Nate: thank you Cameron, now lets see the Gaffers play first! Ok go ahead

---Rachel, Jennifer, Ryan and Kelly appear talking on a couch and the doorbell rings---

Rachel: oh guys do you remember my cousin Alex?

Ryan: oh yeah hey Alex, wow you look really different from last time I saw you!

Alex: yeah I know, you look so old too, are you using a cream to not look old?

Ryan: :o

Nate: haha, I got to write down that!

Jennifer: hey Alex!

Alex: oh hey Jennifer! Oh my god!, for when is the baby?

Jennifer: umm Im not pregnant!

Alex: :O, then you got to stop eating to much!

Jennifer: :O

Alex: oh look at the hour, I got to go!

---Kelly is talking in the phone---

Kelly: oh my god guys! Do you believe it? Hes like at the other side of the world and he called me :)

Ryan: umm Kelly, technically Argentina is not the other side of the world!

Kelly: ugh Ryan, that's the reason why girls don't date you!

Alex: I don't think that's the only reason..

Ryan: didn't you had to go!

Alex: dude chill or the cream will not work!

Nate: haha, that's funny, but stop there, lets give the Grips a chance to show us their play. Go ahead Grips!

Love: (dress as a monster) GRRRR –sneezes-

Nate: wow, I really freak out if I see that at night!

Darla Ahhh guys run!!!

--Darla, Lenny and Kyle fake run---

--Lenny trips---

Lenny: ahhh!!

Love: GRRR –sneezes-

---Love sneezes on Lenny—

Lenny: ewww… I mean ahh no

--he fakes die—

Kyle: Noo Lenny!!

Darla: runn Kyle!

Kyle: oh no death end!!

Darla: ahh hes going to get us!!

Love: GRRR!!

Kyle: I love you Darla!

Darla: I love you too!

Love: GRR!!

---Love sneezes on them and they fake die—

--Nate cries---

Nate: ok, both plays were awesome, Gaffers one was really funny and Grips one was really dramatic, but the Grips set is way better than the gaffers, like for real gaffers, only a table, a door and a couch?.. that doesn't beats a destroyed city! So ill see you guys at the ceremony!

Rachel: what, ugh I cant believe this guys! They were down by 1!!

Alex: ugh whatever!

Jennifer: if you guys will follow my instructions we would have win!

Kelly: ahh STOP SCREAMING! –she cries—

---confessionals---

Ryan: Im sick of being told what to do! So Rachel and Jennifer one of you has to go!!

---ends---

---Gilded Nate ceremony

Nate: Finally you guys lost, hahah, anyways Gilded Nate for:

Ryan

Kelly

Alex

Nate: Final gilded Nate of the evening goes to:

---Jennifer and Rachel were sitting---

---confessionals---

Rachel: I looked around and the only 2 with no gilded Nate were Jennifer and me? How is that possible? I was shocked!!

---ends---

…

…

-plays dramatic music-

…

Jennifer!!!

Rachel: what?

Nate: you heard me, rug of shame awaits!

Rachel: ugh, you guys are making a terrible mistake!!

Nate: SECURITY!

Rachel: ugh whatever!

---Rachel walks the rug of shame---

----confessionals---

Jennifer: wow, Rachel going home? Like I knew everyone hated her, but she does good in challenges, and If they vote me off, they will totally do this! Without me, the gaffers are nothing!!

---ends---


	9. Chapter 9 The search

Nate: Last time on Total Drama Action, our contestants became real actors when they had to put up a play. The Gaffers made a comedy and the grips made a horror movie, at the end the grips set was way better than the gaffers so the grips took the won. Jennifer and Rachel were left with no marshmallows and Rachel walk the dock of shame. Who would be going home tonight? Find out next on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!

---theme song plays----

Cameron: hey guys! Nate wants to meet you all at the dining hall!!

---Dining Hall---

Nate: ok teams today's challenge is a detective one! You guys will have to find this objects, the team who finds the most will win!

---he hands the list to both teams---

---Gaffers

Jennifer: we got to find a camera, a spotlight, a movie film…

---Grips

Kyle: a director chair and a gilded Nate!

Lenny: so Ill guess lets go look around!

---they leave with the gaffers behind---

---Gaffers

Ryan: I say we should split around!

Kelly: yeah, let's do that!!

--Grips

Kyle: oh guys, I know where to find Gilded Nate´s

---they arrive to an office---

Kyle: look here we got a lot of them, we can also take more than 1!!

--they take 3 and exit the office—

Darla: guys, isn't that a spotlight?

Lenny: oh yeah good job!

--they grab the spotlight—

---Gaffers

---Kelly trips with something---

Kelly: ouch! –she cries-

Ryan: oh good job Kelly you find the movie film!

---suddenly it starts to rain—

Alex: ugh, umm Nate can we get umbrellas?

Nate: sorry, we only got 1, and Im using it!

----Grips---

Lenny: Oh god! I hate rain!

Love: yeah lets hurry finding some stuff!

---Gaffers

Ryan: I think there's the camera!

Kelly: yeah lets get it!

----Grips

Lenny: oh my god, teammates! There is the precious director chair!

Kyle: Nice, we got 3 objects!

----confessionals----

Love: oh oh, everyone from my team has find 1 thing except from me :S

----ends----

--Gaffers

Jennifer: come on, lets keep finding more!

Alex: I just want to get off the rain!

Nate: (buzz) guys times up, meet me at the dining hall.

----confessionals---

Jennifer: we only got 2 objects, I hope the grips only got 1 :S

----ends---

---Dining Hall---

Nate: wow all of you are wet!

Darla: haha thanks to you!

Nate: jeez chill!, anyways show me your objects!

---The Grips show the spotlight, 1 Gilded Nate and director chair---

---The Gaffers show the camera and the movie film---

Ryan: oh crap! They got more!

Nate: looks like the Grips…

Kyle: oh yeah I forgot, we got more Gilded Nate's!

Nate: wait, what?.... oh, those are the eliminations gilded Nate's, those weren't the ones we asked, so the Gaffers win!

---confessionals---

Darla: wow!

---ends----

---Later that day---

---both team are at the dining hall---

--everyone starts sneezing---

Jennifer: ugh stop rain!! –sneezes-

Love: why is everyone sick! Im feeling great!, here take all my tissues! WOHOO!!

----Gilded Nate ceremony---

Nate: I got 4 Killer Grips, but only 3 gilded Nate's, first one goes to:

Darla!

Darla: thank you! –sneezes-

Nate: iuk! Next one goes to:

Lenny!

Nate: final gilded Nate of the evening goes to:

----Kyle and Love are sitting---

…

…

---plays dramatic music---

…

…

Nate: you know what? Lets not make eliminations! Since both teams are sick except for Love which is really weird, lets give the winning team a reward! The Gaffers will be going on a all pay spa!!

Gaffers: yay!!

Nate: Grips you may only return to your trailers!

Grips: awww :(


	10. Chapter 10 Catch me if you can

Nate: Last time on Total Drama Action, the teams had to find several objects, some did good –shows Darla and Ryan- and Kyle did a bad move and cause the grips the lose, but since everyone got sick because of the rain, we decide to give the gaffers a reward, so they will be enjoying in the spa. Who would be going home tonight? Find out now on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!

----theme song plays----

Nate: hey actors, come out for a surprise!

---Outside of trailers---

Nate: good to see that all of you aren't sick anymore, well except for Love, anyway, today's challenge is running away without getting catch.

Kelly: and what we run from?

---suddenly a giant robot appears---

Nate: from that robot controlled by Cameron, so start running!

---they all leave except for Darla who is staring at the robot---

Darla: wow! That's so awesome!!

--suddenly the robot grabs her and throws her in a cage---

---Gaffers

Jennifer: ok guys we got to hide somewhere!

Ryan: look behind those trees!

Jennifer: where is Alex?

Kelly: do you guys hear that noise?

---suddenly the robot appears and it grabs Kelly, Ryan and Jennifer jump away from it---

Kelly: ahhh –cries-

Ryan: yes! We got away from him!

---suddenly the robot grabs Ryan---

Jennifer: crap!

---Jennifer runs for her life---

---Grips

Love: oh crap! Im out of tissues! Im gonna go to the bathroom!

Kyle: ok, we'll wait for you.

Lenny: umm Kyle, we got to go!

Kyle: no, we got to wait for her!

Lenny: No, look!!

--they see the robot---

Both: ahhh

--they run for their lifes—

Kyle: come on Lenny faster!!

---suddenly Lenny trips and the robot gets him---

---Kyle hides and the robot passes him---

---Inside the cave---

Darla: ugh… how long are we going to be here?... Im so bored!

Kelly: oh look there comes the robot with Lenny.

Darla: now Im not bored!

----Gaffers

Jennifer: ok Jennifer, you can do this, I think you are the only one without getting trap because I don't know were Alex is!

---Kyle arrives---

Kyle: you trying to hide in there?

Jennifer: yeah!

Kyle: I don't think it's a good idea, oh by the way you look hot standing like that!

Jennifer: ugh shut up… what was that noise?

Kyle: over there!! Run!!!

----Kyle and Jennifer get trap and the robot grabs them---

----Cage

---Kyle and Jennifer get throw in---

Kelly: so who is left?

Jennifer: I think Alex

Ryan: look there he is, sitting in that chair!

---the robot goes towards Alex----

Ryan: Alex move!!!

Alex: ugh for what?

---the robot grabs Alex and throws him in the cage---

---confessionals---

Jennifer: are you kidding me?

---ends----

Lenny: so who won?

---they hear someone sneezing---

Nate: good job Love, looks like you're the last standing! The Grips win!, gaffers ill see you at the ceremony!

-------Gilded Nate ceremony

Nate: I got 4 gaffers, but only 3 gilded Nate's, first 2 for:

Jennifer

Kelly

Nate: Final gilded Nate goes to:

---Ryan and Alex are sitting---

…

…

-plays dramatic music-

…

…

Nate: Ryan!!

Ryan: yes!

Alex: ugh, whatever freaks!

---Alex walks the rug of shame---

---Confessionals---

Kelly: sorry Alex, but I still think you are so hot!!

Jennifer: Alex… umm… he had to go!!!

----ends---


	11. Chapter 11 Finding Nate

Nate: Last time on Total Drama Action, both teams had to run for their life's from a robot controlled by Cameron, Some didn't did that good –shows Darla and Alex- and some others did ran away, like Love, who cause her team the win and the Gaffers send Alex home for being to lazy. Who would be going home tonight? Find out now on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!

---theme song plays----

Nate: welcome back, its time to wake our actors up!

---he takes out a horn and makes it sound---

Kyle: holly –beep-!

Kelly: ahhh –she cries—

Nate: hahaha, anyways meet me at the dining hall in 10!

---Dining Hall---

Ryan: where is Nate?

Cameron: You guys will have to find it

Jennifer: umm no thanks.

Darla: yeah I rather eat.

---everyone sits to eat breakfast----

Cameron: no guys, finding him is your challenge!

---everyone leaves running---

Cameron: (shouting) look for clues around the sets!!

---Grips

Lenny: we can look around the sets to find some clues

Love: yeah –sneezes on Kyle-

Kyle: hot… umm where is Darla?

----Gaffers

Jennifer: Ryan you look around those sets, Kelly you look around the trailers, I look around those sets, ok?

Ryan and Kelly: ok

Jennifer: GO NOW!!!

----

---Darla is walking and she sees someone, so she jumps with a bag, gets the person in the bag and throws the bag in a cart and laves running with the cart---

----Grips

Kyle: he´s not here!

Love: neither there –sneezes-

----Darla arrives---

Darla: guys! I found Nate, he's in the bag, come on lets run to the dining hall!

---the grips run to the dining hall---

----

----Ryan is looking on some sets and he finds no one----

----Jennifer can't find him too---

---Kelly looks around and inside the trailers and the confessional trailer and she doesn't finds him—

Kelly: the costume trailer?... Naw!

----Dining Hall

Darla: Cameron we find him!!

Kyle: where is him?

----suddenly the bag opens and Cameron appears on it----

Lenny: what?

Cameron: what the heck Darla!

Love: Darla he´s not Nate!

Darla: oh, that's why he keep screaming that he wasn't Nate… I thought he was trying to trick me.

----confessionals----

Darla: oops :S

---ends----

---Gaffers

---Ryan and Jennifer arrive where Kelly is---

Jennifer: we didn't found him.

Kelly: me neither!

Ryan: let's just look again over here, did you look everywhere?

Kelly: yeah, well except the costume trailer

Jennifer: well.. I don't think he's going to be there.

----Grips

Kyle: we got to hurry, the Gaffers are probably leading!

Darla: look there he is running! Come on!

---Darla follows a person who is running from them, the rest follows her---

---they keep running, until the person stops---

Cameron: Stop Following me!!!

Darla: oops :S

----Kyle brings his hand to his head----

---confessionals---

Lenny: I always thought Darla had issues, but this is to much!!!

---ends----

Nate: (buzz) The Screaming Gaffers found me!! Sorry Grips, ill see you at the ceremony tonight!

---confessionals---

Jennifer: nice, good thing Ryan suggested to look in the costume trailer :)

---ends----

---Gilded Nate ceremony

Nate: I got 4 Killer Grips, but only 3 gilded Nate, first two go to:

Kyle

Lenny

Nate: Final gilded goes to:

---Darla and Love are sitting---

….

….

-plays dramatic music-

…

..

Nate: Love!!

Darla: what?

Kyle: sorry you wasted a lot of our time…

Darla: ugh, just because I did good!

Nate: -whispers- NOT!

Darla: Im watching all of you!! Well except Lenny cause I LOVE HIM, but Nate, you better watch your back!!!!

Nate: SECURITY!

---two interns grab Darla and throw her in the lameousine---

---confessionals----

Lenny: umm… ok?

---ends----


	12. Chapter 12 TDA Aftermath 2

Hannah: Last time on Total Drama Action Aftermath, we received the first 4 contestants to be voted off, we saw Peter paid alliance with Kelly also Lana who is Mike stalker, and Ana and Mike got into a fight, tonight, we will be receiving 4 more voted off contestants so stay tune for more of TOTAL DRAMA ACTION AFTERMATH!

---Theme song plays---

Hannah: we are back, in the loser area we got Danny and the people we already talk to, as I said Mike and Ana got into a fight, but I think they are ok now.

---Mike starts crying---

Hannah: or not…

Lana: (at the audience) Mike! You can cry on my shoulder!

Hannah: ugh, she's so annoying! Can someone call security! Anyways, lets meet our first guest! Lisa!!!

---Lisa arrives with her mp3---

Hannah: hey lisa!.... LISA!!... LISA!!

Lisa: (taking off her headphones) oops sorry, hi Hannah!

Hannah: so, how you feel being here tonight?

Lisa: well not so good :(

Hannah: well yeah… why you think you got voted of?

Lisa: well Kelly is evil, like for real, if you look at the dictionary for the word evil you'll see Kelly's picture!

---audience laughs---

Hannah: haha, lets meet our second guest! Rachel!

Rachel: don't try to be nice!!

Dylan: ugh shut up Rachel!

----both start fighting, so Hannah plays a video---

--Video

Nate: Love is coming back with the Grips!

---confessionals---

Rachel: ugh, why people who didn't made it to TDA is coming to compete, its just stupid!!

---end of video---

Hannah: Rachel do you think that that attitude got you voted of?

Rachel: what attitude, its just the true!

Dylan: your just mad, because Love is still in and your not, haha!

Rachel: shut up –beep-

Hannah: umm ok, why don't you guys go fight over there!

----Alex arrives----

Hannah: yo Alex!

Alex: hi…

Hannah: so you are pretty mad because you lost right?

Alex: whatever!

Hannah: so you know why you lost?

Alex: because they're jealous!

Hannah: no, because of this!

---Hannah plays a video---

---shows Alex sitting---

Jennifer: come on Alex!

Alex: ugh… Im not running!

----shows Alex lying down---

Ryan: Alex move!!

Alex: No thanks!

---the robot grabs Alex---

---Alex stops the video----

Alex: ok, I get it!!

Hannah: haha, its time for: that's gonna leave a mark!

---starts video---

---shows Lenny falling into the hole at the cave---

---shows the robot grabbing Ryan---

--shows Darla jumping on Cameron---

---ends----

--audience laughs---

--Losers area---

Mike: Ana?...

Ana: don't talk to me!!

Mike: I said it in a good way!!

Ana: well….

---Dylan is fighting with Rachel---

Peter: umm Im so bored! Arent you?

Danny: ….

Peter: are you?

--Danny leaves running---

Hannah: time to meet our last guest!

---Darla arrives---

Hannah: hey Darla!

---audience screams---

Hannah: wow, looks like they were expecting you!

Darla: hahaha…..

Hannah: so what you think brought you here?

Darla: ugh, I don't know I was such a great seeker!

Hannah: umm… sure….we got a video from a fan!

----video---

James: hey Lisa, Im james, I just think you are so cool!, I love that you love music, because guess what? I love music too and I also got the same mp3, whenever you feel lonely.. call me!! :)

---ends----

Hannah: aww hes so nice isn't he Lisa?

---Lisa is hearing her mp3 so she didn't heard anything---

Hannah: oh well, poor James

--audience laughs—

Hannah: anyways, thanks you all for watching and…

Darla: hey what does this rope does?

Hannah: no Darla wait!

---Darla pulls the rope and the curtain falls---


	13. Chapter 13 Stunt mania

Nate: Last time on Total Drama Action, the actors had to look for me around the set. The Gaffers organized really good, and the Grips lost Darla, but Darla found someone else who wasn't me –shows Cameron- haha at the end the Gaffers found me and The grips send Darla home for wasting their time. Who would be going home tonight? Find out now on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!f

---theme song plays---

Nate: Actors, wake up and meet me at the dining hall for good news!

---Dining Hall---

Kelly: what are the news?

Kyle: are we finally going to eat nice food?

Nate: no… the first new is that, no more teams, is everyone v.s everyone!

---confessionals----

Jennifer: finally!! Everyone is going down!

----ends----

Nate: the second new is that 2 people is coming back… First its someone who show us the love to danger… its Ana!!

Ana: hey guys!

Nate: and second is the first team captain to be voted off… its Dylan!

Lenny: hi Dylan!

Dylan: don't talk to me traitor!

---Dylan dirty looks at Kyle too---

Nate: ok and theres one more new… the winner of today's challenge will win a reward..

Ryan: and what is it?

Nate: you guys will find it at the end…

Cameron: the opportunity to go see your family!!

Nate: Cameron you got to stop, or you will be going like Dove!

Cameron: sorry…

Nate: anyways, today's challenge is a stunt one, consisting of 3 parts, lets go to the first one.

----The actors are standing on a platform---

Nate: ok, when the platforms drop, you guys will have to hold from the pole without falling in the net for 1 minute!! Ready?

All: ready!

Lenny: wait, Nate, where is this pole….

----the platforms drop and everyone falls and holds from the pole except Lenny---

---Love sneezes on Jennifer---

Jennifer: eww!!

---she lets go from the pole to clean her face and she falls in the net---

---confessionals----

Jennifer: ugh THANKS LOVE!!

---ends----

Nate: 30 seconds left!

---Kyle is holding and a bug steps on his hand---

Kyle: ahh get away!

---Kyle starts letting go finger by finger, until he falls to the net---

---Love coughs and snezzes and she falls in the net---

Nate: time is up, Ryan, Dylan, Kelly and Ana follow me to the second part!

---confessionals---

Ryan: yes I made it! Im so gonna win this!!!

---ends---

Nate: ok, the second part consists on running through this field, if you don't get to the end before 2 minutes, you are out… oh yeah watch the explosives, if you get boom out of the filed you are out too! GOOO

---the 4 run---

----Ryan is running dodging the explosives----

----Kelly is running and she hits a explosives, so she flies away of the field crying----

---Dylan is running and an explosive makes him fly towards the finish line---

---Ana is running and she hits an explosive and she flies away---

Ana: oh, im not out of the field!!

--she keeps running---

Nate: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0 Time is up! Sorry Ana you didn't got to the finish line!

---confessionals----

Ana: -beep- beep- -beep- oh, oops :S

---ends---

Nate: the final challenge is about getting on those cars, and try to get off them before you crash!

Jennifer: you know, they can just brake and get off!

Nate: no, the cars are controlled with these remote controls used by Cameron and me, get on your cars guys.

---Ryan and Dylan get on the car and it starts going fast straight----

---both try to get out, but they cant, and suddenly Ryan jumps out of his car, and his car crashes, but Dylan can't get off and its about to crash---

Kelly: oh my god! Hes going to die!!

Nate: ok. Cameron stop it now!

---Cameron breaks the car before crashing---

Nate: looks like Ryan is the winner!

---confessionals---

Ryan: see, told you!

Dylan: I almost die!!

--ends---

Nate: ok so the lameousine will take you to your home!

Ryan: thank you!

All: bye Ryan!

---Ryan rides the lameosuine---

---confessionals----

Kelly: Im kind of pissed, cause I really wanted to see my family –she starts crying—

---ends----

Nate: will Ryan spend a nice time with his family, what will the other people feel about him, who would be going home next time? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!


	14. Chapter 14 Not so happy party

Nate: Last time on Total Drama Action, we had a stunt challenge, first they hang from a pole, only 5 made it, then at the running field only Dylan and Ryan made it, and at the end someone crash –shows car crashing and exploding- just kidding Ryan got out and we stop Dylan before he crash, so Ryan went to see his family for a night. Who would be going home tonight? Find out now on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION.

---theme song plays---

---shows Ryan exiting his house and getting in the lameousine---

---Inside lameousine---

Ryan: It was great too see my family, I had an awesome night!

Driver: we are here!

Ryan: ok bye, I got a game to win!

--Ryan exits the lameousine---

Ryan: wait… huh? This isn't the old set!

---the lameousine leaves---

Ryan: wait!!!

---Old Set

Nate: actors wake up!

---everyone wakes up—

Nate: since last challenge was tough, tonight you guys will have a party!

All: yay!

Kelly: when is Ryan coming back?

Nate: oh yeah never…

Kyle: what?

Nate: yeah, it was a trick, he is now at the exclusive area with the losers.

---confessionals----

Jennifer: wow, thank you Love :), I still hate you though.

---ends----

---Later that night

Dylan: this party house, is really awesome!

Ana: I know right!!

Kelly: come on Jennifer dance!

Jennifer: no thanks, im going to keep fixing this!

----confessionals---

Kelly: Jennifer is so straight, she needs to take a chill pill

Jennifer: No I don't!!!

---ends---

Love: hey Lenny liking the party? –sneezes on Lenny—

Lenny: now I don't!, Im going to the bathroom

---suddenly the lights go off and on really fast---

Kelly: AHHHHH!!

---the actors see Nate death body in the floor---

Jennifer: oh my god!!

Dylan: -beep-

---Cameron arrives---

Cameron: hey guys, enjoying the party?.... what the heck just happen in here?

Jennifer: the lights when off and then Nate was death in the floor!!

Cameron: oh no, guys we got to get out of here!

Kyle: the main door is locked!!

Cameron: oh, there is an emergency exit at the top floor, we got to get there!

---suddenly a knife flies and hits Cameron in the chest and he falls death----

All: AHHHH

Love: guys, to the top floor!!

---everyone runs up the stairs and get to a large hall---

Kyle: god, has anyone seen Lenny?

---Main party room

---toilet flush---

---Lenny exits the bathroom---

Lenny: where is everyone? Guys? Guys?

----suddenly he trips with Cameron body---

Lenny: ahhhh

---someone grabs Lenny and he disappears----

---Large Hall

Kelly: did anyone heard that?

---suddenly Ana gets shoot a lot of times and she falls from the building breaking a window---

Everyone: AHHHHH!

---everyone runs away except Jennifer---

Jennifer: no wait! Guys! Remember to stay together! GUYS!!

---suddenly someone grabs Jennifer and she disappears---

---Love and Kelly are running away together---

Love: we got to find the exit!!

Kelly: yeah –says crying-

----Dylan is walking backwards and he crashes with someone---

Dylan: ahhhh…. Oh its you!

Kyle: yeah..

---suddenly someone grabs Kyle and Dylan runs away but he hits his head with a pole in the ceiling and falls to the floor ----

----

Love: -sneezes-

Kelly: Love be quiet, they will find us!!

Love: sorry –cough, cough, sneezes-

Kelly: Love!

----suddenly Love gets grab----

Kelly: oh thanks for remain quiet Love… Love?... AHHHHHH!!

---Kelly runs through the hallway and sees Dylan in the floor, so she enters a room----

Kelly: AHHHH

---she hears someone clapping---

Kelly: ahh whos there?, please don't hurt me!!

---the lights go on and she sees Nate---

Nate: good job Kelly, you won

Kelly: Nate?... Cameron?... but… you guys were death!!

Nate: no, fake death…

Kelly: but…. Everyone! And… Ana! She got shoot and fly out a window!

Nate: paintball gun, fake window, a net under the building.

Kelly: oh, so you were the one "killing us".

Nate: no it wasn't me, it was Cameron.

Cameron: what? I was pretending to be death the whole time!

Nate: oh..

--Cameron and Kelly look at each other---

Both: AHHHH!

---they leave running---

Nate: haha, I love to do that!

----Ceremony

Nate: tonight ceremony is special, cause you guys will be voting off 2 people! So cast your votes!

---everyone casts their votes---

Nate: ok, first gilded Nate goes to:

Kelly!

Kelly: you are an evil man! –cries-

Nate: whatever, next gilded Nate's go to:

Lenny

Dylan

Ana

Nate: final Gilded Nate of the evening goes to:

----Kyle, Love and Jennifer are sitting---

….

---confessionals---

Kyle: Me without a gilded yet?

Jennifer: IT CAN'T BE ME!!

Love: I –sneezes-… I –sneezes- I can't ---snezzes- ugh you now what forget it!

----ends----

….

…

…

Nate: Kyle… you are out man…. Jennifer take this!

---Nate throws the last gilded Nate to Jennifer---

Kyle: what?

Love: huh?

Nate: sorry Kyle and Love you guys are out!

Kyle: but why us?

Cameron: some said they voted for Kyle because he already won last season and they wanted a chance on winning and they voted Love because it was unfair that she was here if she didn't got to second season.

Kyle: ugh whatever!

---Love and Kyle walk the rug of shame---

Nate: who would be next week loser? What crazy challenge will they face?...

Kelly: crazier than today's?

Nate: oh girl, you have no idea… anyways find out next week on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!


	15. Chapter 15 Fly for your life

Nate: Last time on Total Drama Action, Ryan got trick by winning the stunt challenge, then we gave the actors a party which resulted a run for their life's, hahaha anyway at the end the last standing was Kelly so the actors voted off Kyle for already winning and Love for being unjustly there. Who would be going home tonight? Find out now on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!

---theme song plays----

Nate: hey actors, today we are going on a trip!

All: yay!

---they arrive to a plane--

Nate: ok, so board it so we take off.

---they board the plane except Nate----

Jennifer: wait, Nate why aren't you boarding it?

Nate: umm… Im just going to get some food quickly.

---the door closes---

Jennifer: guys, don't you think it's a little bit weird that Nate didn't board the plane?

Dylan: way better!!

Jennifer: yeah, but did anyone knows where we are going?

Ana: naw, but its going to be cool, YAY A TRIP!

Jennifer: ummm weird!

Lenny. Everyone sit and fasten your seat belts! We are taking off!

Dylan: whatever!

---only Lenny fasten his seat belt---

---the plane takes off---

---Ana goes to the bathroom---

Kelly: aww im so bored!! I want to arrive now!! –cries-

---suddenly the plane falls vertically---

All: ahhhhhhh

---then the plane stops falling---

---Ana comes out of the bathroom---

Ana: what the –beep- just happen in here?

---the plane falls vertically and the back part of it rips and flies away, Ana flies away---

Dylan: holly –beep-

Jennifer: we got to go to the front!

---Lenny stays in his seat with his seat belt fasten---

Jennifer: Kelly move!!

---Kelly is at the middle of the hallway in the floor crying---

Dylan: move Kelly!!!

---the plane stops dropping and flies normally---

---Kelly moves----

Dylan: what the heck is going on?

---the plane turns vertically and a bag flies and hits Dylan and he flies away from the plane---

---Kelly and Jenifer run to the front---

---the plane stays normal----

Jennifer: I cant open the captain door!!

Kelly: we got to get out!

--Kelly runs to the plane door---

Jennifer. Kelly don't open that door!

---Kelly opens the door and she flies away from the plane, Jennifer flies but she gets save by a division----

Lenny: Jennifer, sit down and put on your seat belt!!

---Jennifer runs to a seat, but the plane shakes and she flies away to the back and away from the plane---

Lenny: ahhh!

---the plane stops---

Lenny: yes!, it stop!... oh wait its going to drop down!!!

---Nate appears---

Lenny. Nate?

Nate: hi, good job Lenny, you won!

Lenny: huh?

Nate: yeah, this plane was only a simulator!

Lenny: oh…

---he goes out and see the rest on nets---

Ana: hey what does this button does?

Cameron: wait!

----the button makes a big fan aspire Cameron---

Ana: oops…

----Gilded Nate ceremony

Nate: I got 5 actors, but only 4 gilded Nate's, first one goes to:

Lenny!

Nate: then:

Jennifer

Ana!

Nate: Final gilded Nate of the evening goes to:

----Dylan and Kelly are sitting----

….

….

-plays dramatic music-

….

…

Dylan!

Nate: sorry Kelly time for you to leave!

Kelly: ahhh you meanies!

---Kelly runs crying the rug of shame---

---confessionals----

Jennifer: if that plane accident was real, Kelly would have kill us all!!!

---ends----


	16. Chapter 16 In the jungle

Nate: Last time on Total Drama Action, we trick our actors to go in a plane and suddenly the plane suffer an accident and they had to survive it, all of them fly away, except for Lenny so he won and the actors send Kelly home for ruin them the challenge. Who would be going home tonight? Find out now on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!

---theme song plays—

Nate: Welcome back, Its time to nicely wake up the actors!

---he takes out a horn and makes it sound really loud---

---everyone runs out----

Nate: good morning actors, for today's challenge someone is coming back!!

---confessionals---

Jennifer: I wish is someone who won't cause me competition!

Dylan: anyone except from Rachel!

---ends----

Nate: and the person coming back is…… Danny!!!

Jennifer: my wish came truth!

Ana: what?

Jennifer. Ummm… nothing…

Nate: ok, lets go to next challenge!

Dylan: hey Danny, I got you a bet!

Danny: ….

Dylan: If you talk Ill give you 20 bucks!

Danny: de…dea…deal...

---they arrive to a jungle---

Nate: today's challenge consists on two parts, first one will be rowing on your boat and the second one will be to swing from some vines to grab flags. Ok first part, everyone get on a wood boat!

---they all get on a boat---

Nate: you guys must row to the other side, the person who gets there first, will win, if you fall get on your boat fast. Watch the rocks and these robot crocodiles controlled by Cameron and me.

---confessionals---

Cameron: I like this job more and more every day :)

----end----

Nate: GOOO!!

---the 5 start rowing---

----A crocodile hits Ana's boat and she falls to the water---

Ana: what the heck!

Nate: hahaha!

----Danny crashes with a rock and his boat sinks---

Cameron: dude, you're out!

Danny: ….

---confessionals---

Danny: :(

---ends-----

----A crocodile is about to hits Jennifer boat, but Jennifer smashes the crocodile and it breaks---

Nate: aww dude!!

---Lenny cant row---

---Dylan arrives to the finish line----

Cameron: Dylan wins!!

Nate: now for the second part, Dylan since you won you get to pick which platform you want.

Dylan: ok… um.. this one

Nate: ok everyone get on the top of his platform… you guys will have to swing on your vine and grab flags from the trees and then drop them on your platform box, the person with more flags will win! GOOO

---everyone swings except for Lenny---

Lenny: wow Nate, im impressed, this set is more than you guys can do!

Nate: umm yeah whatever

--Nate shakes Lenny platform and forces him to swing on his vine—

---Lenny crashes with Jennifer and Jennifer falls to the ground---

Jennifer: hey! Ugh, now I lost all of my flags!!

Cameron: just go up again!

---Score: Jennifer: 0, Lenny: 0, Ana: 2, Dylan: 1, Danny: 2----

---Lenny swings and hits Danny and the flags he had grab fly and Dylan grabs them----

----confessionals---

Jennifer: what the heck, Lenny is messing everyone!

----ends----

----Lenny swings and pushes Ana and she hits Danny and both of them get stuck on a vine---

----Scores: Lenny: 1, Danny: 2, Ana: 4, Dylan: 5, Jennifer:3----

---Dylan swings and grabs a flag, but Jennifer grabs it at the same time and they are fighting for it----

---Lenny swings, crashes with a tree and then crashes with Dylan and Jennifer and the 3 fall to the floor---

Nate: time up!! Lets count!!

---Nate counts the flags---

Nate: Dylan is the winner!!

----Gilded Nate ceremony

Nate: I got 5 actors, but only 4 gilded Nate's, first one goes to:

Dylan!

Nate: then:

Danny

Ana

Nate: Final marshmallow of the evening goes to:

----Jennifer and Lenny are sitting----

….

--plays dramatic music---

….

…

Nate: Jennifer!!!

Lenny: awww

Nate: sorry dude, time to walk the rug of shame!

Lenny: bye guys, let the best contestant win, have a lovely time! Bye!

----Lenny walks the rug of shame---

Dylan: hey Danny, you didn't talk a lot!

Danny: tomo… to.. tomorrow…

Dylan: ok, but now its down to 15 bucks!

Danny: ok…

Dylan: haha, lets just go to sleep!


	17. Chapter 17 Shooting contest

Nate: Last time on Total Drama Action, we had a jungle challenge, first the shy guy Danny came back!, then the 5 row hard down a river, Dylan won so he got to pick his platform and then Lenny crash, and crash again, and got some people stuck and Dylan won again, so the actors voted off Lenny for ruin them the challenge. Who would be going home tonight? Find out now on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!

---theme song plays----

----Cast dining hall

Cameron: oh I love this food!

Nate: yeah I know!!

Cameron: oh look at the time, the actors probably are already at the challenge!

Nate: yeah lets get out of here!

----

Nate: hey guys, enjoy the breakfast?

Ana: ugh. Every day the food keeps getting worst!

Nate: oh well, my scramble eggs and pancakes were awesome!, what you guys had?

Jennifer: I don't know something gray!

Nate: iuk…. Anyways welcome to today's challenge

---Dylan gives a look to Danny---

Danny: what is it about?

---everyone is shocked because he talked---

Nate: Wow, glad to hear your voice, anyways, you guys will see how some actors train for some police or shooting movies, we will be doing a shooting contests in 3 stages and….

Danny: wow, that's awesome!!!

Nate: umm ok, let me finish, anyways, the person which less points per stage will be out, first stage will be shooting ballons!

Cameron: whats the matter Jennifer?

Jennifer: I'm not a guy, im not into shooting

Ana: wow, this is the best challenge so far!!!

Nate: goo!!

---some balloons appear----

---everyone starts shooting----

----Dylan is doing good, Ana too---

Danny: this is so awesome!! Shoot Jennifer!

---Jennifer misses---

Nate: ok, time is up!

Cameron: Jennifer loses with 5 points!!, lets move to the next one.

Jennifer: ugh!

Danny: ITS OK GIRL, YOU CAN DO IT, NEXT NEXT NEXT!!

Nate: umm ok?, anyways next stage is a flying disc shooting! GOOO

---lots of disc appear flying----

Danny: wow, I got one!!!

Ana: shhh!

---5 minutes later---

Nate: ok time's up!, umm Danny sorry you lose!

---confessionals---

Danny: oh well!!!

---ends----

Nate: now is the typical can shooting! GOOO

---Ana hits a can---

---Dylan hits a can---

Danny: go ana, you can do it!! GOOO

---Ana misses---

Danny. Oh well, GOO DYLAN!!

--Dylan gets distracted by Danny's shouting and he misses---

----confessionals---

Dylan: ok, I hated Danny when he didn't talked, but now I wish he didn't talk again!!

---ends---

---5 minutes later---

---Dylan shoots the last one---

Nate: winner! Good job Dylan, 2 wins straight nice one!

Dylan: haha thanks :)

----Dining Hall

Nate: guys, eat your supper and then meet me at the gilded Nate ceremony

Ana: like for real, this food keeps getting worst per day!

Danny: I know, but eat it, it's the only, only only thing!!

Dylan: Well Im enjoying it!

Jennifer: well, because you won!

Danny. He should be!

---everyone is eating and Danny is talking and everyone looks mad---

---confessionals---

Jennifer: can somebody shut him up!!

Ana: If you look in the dictionary for the word annoying, you'll see Danny's face!

---ends---

---Gilded Nate ceremony

Nate: I got 4 actors, but only 3 gilded Nate's, first one goes to:

Dylan!

Nate: then:

Jennifer!

Nate: final gilded Nate of the evening goes to:

---Ana and Danny are sitting----

……..

….

---plays dramatic music----

….

…

Nate: Ana!!!

Danny: what?... In first season you guys voted me off for being too shy, and now you vote me off for talking to much? What you want from me?

Jennifer: we want you to leave!

Danny: ugh….

Dylan: oh yeah dude, you won this!

---Dylan throws Danny 15 bucks----

Danny: :)

---Danny walks the rug of shame----

Nate: What crazy challenge will the final 3 do? Who would be the one walking the rug of shame? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!


	18. Chapter 18 The last 3 standing

Nate: Last time on Total Drama Action, we had a shooting contest, the first loser was Jennifer, then Danny and at the end Dylan took the win. We also saw how Danny talk and talk and talk a lot! And that cause him the rug of shame, but he won the bet, haha, Who would be going home tonight? Find out now on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!

----theme song plays---

Nate: hey final 3! Get ready for today's challenge!!

---confessionals---

Dylan: wow, this is awesome, final 3, I kind of got to win again, cause I already won the past 2 challenges so they might consider me a threat!

Jennifer: Final 3 equals, alliance time, Dylan could be a threat in the finals, so Ana will be!

---ends---

Jennifer: hey Ana wanna form an alliance? You know because girl v.s girl is more…

Ana: yes!!!

Jennifer: oh ok!

Nate: the first part consists on ordering the gilded trophies in the order the people got voted off, so GOO.

Dylan: ok, Mike, Peter, me, umm Ana…

Ana: ok heres Peter and where is Mike?... oh yeah here

---Ana stares at Mike gilded trophy---

Jennifer: Ana keep going!

Ana: focus on your own things!!

---Ana puts Mike next to Peter----

----Dylan gives them a dirty look---

---Jennifer finishes and 5 sec later Dylan and then Ana---

Nate: ok, lets see, umm Ana, sorry Peter wasn't the first one!

Jennifer: ugh…

Ana: ok?

Nate: Dylan and Jennifer you both got all right, but Jennifer finished first, so she wins!

Jennifer: yes, im on the finals!

Nate: nu uh! Not so fast, we still missing the second part!

All: awww…

Nate: ok, the second part is a talent show, Jennifer because you won, you will pick the order of presenting the talent!

Jennifer: I want first!

Nate: Ok and second?

Jennifer: Ana!

Nate: ok, you guys have 15 minutes to prepare the talent!

----confessionals---

Jennifer: the best for the beginning :)

---ends----

---Backstage---

Jennifer: Dylan what you doing?

Dylan: Im making a magic trick!

Jennifer: oh wow, that's great –she says in a sarcastic mode—

----confessionals---

Dylan: what the heck did she mean with that?

----ends----

Ana: hey Jenn!

Jennifer: what you doing?

Ana: Malabar with these sticks on fire!

Jennifer: don't do it on fire! You will screw up!

---Dylan gives her a dirty look---

Ana: ugh.. what you doing?

Jennifer: a poem!

----confessionals----

Ana: a poem? I don't find that a talent plus, she needs to stop screaming me!!!

----ends-----

Nate: Jennifer come up the stage!

Jennifer: ok, Im going to read a poem

Nate: ok, go ahead!

Jennifer: Oh beautiful flower, standing there focusing all your power…..

----10 minutes later-----

--Nate is sleeping---

Jennifer: and the end!

---Cameron moves Nate so he wakes up----

Nate: oh yeah.. yeah… next!

Jennifer: ugh, you can't appreciate good things!!

---Ana goes up the stage----

Ana: Im gonna do Malabar with these sticks… oh yeah there gonna be on fire!

Jennifer: what?

---Ana does the malabars and suddenly when she throws both sticks they lose control and fall down, Ana jumps out of the way---

Ana: phew…

---when she walks back she falls down the stage----

Nate: hahahahahaha oh god! What a fall!! Haha next!

---Dylan goes up the stage---

Dylan: Nate pick a card and remember it.

---Nate picks a card and puts it back in the deck---

Dylan: ok your card is… 7 of spades!

Nate: umm no

Dylan: oh… I know! I was just tricking you! Cause it was the 10 of hearts!

Nate: no

Dylan: I know, it was the… 2 of spades!

Nate. Yeah!

Dylan: see, thank you!

Nate: ok?... both girls come up

---the girls go up the stage with Dylan---

Nate: ok, Jennifer your poem was so… BORING!, Ana you fail but it was awesome the fall!

Ana: thanks?

Nate: and Dylan I don't know if the trick was to guess the card at the third guess, but it kind of fails, so the winner is Ana!!

Ana: yeah!!

Jennifer: why did you light the sticks, I told you not to!

---confessionals---

Dylan: why does she keep screaming at Ana?

Ana: I won, why is she mad? We are on an alliance! Its not like she was going to betray me right?... right?

----ends----

---Gilded Nate ceremony

Nate: First gilded Nate goes to:

Ana!

Nate: Final gilded Nate goes to:

---Jennifer and Dylan are sitting---

…

..

-plays dramatic music-

…

…

Nate: Dylan!

Jennifer: what? You voted for me?

Ana: sorry you were too bossy with me –Ana says while standing up—

Jennifer: No I wasn't! SEAT DOWN AND SHUT UP!

Nate: sorry Jennifer time to go home!

Jennifer: ugh.. ugh..

---Jennifer kicks the benches----

Jennifer: ahhh

---Jennifer runs crying the rug of shame----

Nate: ok, I think she didn't took it that well! Anyways good job final 2 and good luck because the winner of next challenge will win TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!


	19. Chapter 19 TDA Aftermath 3

Hannah: Welcome to another Total Drama Action Aftermath, we will see the next 7 losers! So stay tune for more of TOTAL DRAMA ACTION AFTERMATH 3

---theme song plays----

Hannah: ok, first one of our cast who was really sad is now happy, Mike what happened?

Mike: Ana and I got back together :)

Audience: awwww

Hannah: ok, time to meet our first guest, its Ryan!

Ryan: hey!

Hannah: so what happen what did you got voted of?

Ryan: Nothing, I got trick, I always get voted off in a tricky way :S

Hannah: aww poor you, look what a fan send us!

---video---

Robert: yo Ryan, you should be in finals 2, instead of that Dylan, all he does is fight with that ugly girl, umm whats her name… oh yeah Rachel, anyways I hope she doesn't sees this anyways go team RYAN! –he blows a kiss--

---ends----

Ryan: :O ok?

Rachel: -beep- -beep-

Hannah: Rachel leave your anger, anyways time to meet our next 2 guest its Kyle and Love!

Kyle: hey!

Hannah: so guys what you think about being here?

Love: it sucks! ----sneezes----

Hannah: ewww

Kyle: -beep- haters, anyways I got Lisa now :)

Hannah: ok, oh look who is here, its Kelly!

Kelly: HIIII

Hannah: Kelly we got a never before seen video about you!

----video----

Kelly: hey, wanna be an alliance, look what I got!

---she takes out the money Peter gave her-----

Lenny: umm I don't know!

Kelly: then Ill get you voted off!!!

Lenny: OK ILL TAKE IT!

----ends---

Lisa: SEE TOLD YOU THAT GIRL WAS EVIL!

Kyle: chill down babe

---they make out----

Kelly: IM SORRY!

----she runs out the stage---

Hannah: ok?, lets meet Lenny!

Lenny: hello!

Hannah: Lenny are you mad you were voted off?

Lenny: well a little because I didn't did anything! Just because I crash with them is no reason to vote me off!

Hannah: umm yes it is!!

Lenny: oh right…..

Hannah: lets see that's gonna leave a mark!

---plays video----

----shows Ana getting shoot----

----shows Kelly flying out because of the bombs-----

----shows Dylan getting hit at the plane----

---shows Lenny crashing in the vines-----

-----ends----

Hannah: haha soo funny!!! Lets meet Danny!

Danny: …..

Hannah: umm not a good talker we can see you took the decision of not taking at all right?

Danny: ……

Hannah: ugh next!!!

Jennifer: hi!

Hannah: hey Jennifer, we got a secret confession about you!

-----video-----

---confessionals----

Jennifer: Ana is in my alliance, we take out Dylan and then I easily win Ana, poor little –beep-

-----ends---

Audience: buuuuuuu

Jennifer: I came here to win, not to make friends!!!

Mike: hey you call Ana a –beep-!!

Jennifer: shut up Michael no one is talking to you!

Hannah: ok, we leave this two fighting and remember to stay tune to watch the final, who will win Ana or Dylan? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!


End file.
